Vode
by Naasad
Summary: Rex runs into an old friend. Rated T because the author is paranoid.


Rex wandered the camp on Manassas, trying not to focus on the sheer number of the wounded. At least they were all still alive. In the end, several battalions had been needed to overtake the Seppies' newest superweapon prototype: the 501st, the 47th, the 212th, the 659th...

The 659th?

Rex' mind backpedaled furiously and he started walking faster, looking for his brother.

There he was..., talking with Kix and Coric.

"Keeli!" Rex ran the few feet left and headbutted his vod.

Keeli smacked Rex upside the head. "I was wondering when you were going to come say hello, Kitty-cat."

"Jaigs. They're jaigs, Bullsheep."

"It's a ram, like a battering ram."

"Well, your skull's definitely thick enough." This time, Rex dodged the smack. "Baa."

"Meow," Keeli retorted.

"Baa-aa!"

"Meow!"

"Baa-aa!"

"Ss-sh!"

Rex rolled his eyes. "That's the best hiss you could do?"

"It's better than yours! You should just stick to coughing up hairballs!"

"How do you know that isn't what I was going for?"

"Oh, please!"

Kix cleared his throat. "Can you two take this somewhere else?"

"No, no, stay," a 212th trooper practically begged. "We're enjoying the show. It's not every day you get to see two captains acting like cadets."

Keeli raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh... Let's go, vod'ika. You know medics."

"I'll vod'ika your face," Rex muttered, walking away beside Keeli.

"Because that makes sense. How have you been?"

"Exhausted, fighting, glad to be alive." Rex shrugged. "You wouldn't believe the two ARCs I'm saddled with! Every time I turn around, they've succeeded in another prank! I'm fairly certain they're the ones supplying the snipers with paintball guns. Luckily, Jesse's finally figured out it's his own fault he keeps getting hit. He should've painted something less resembling a target on his buy'ce."

Keeli chuckled. "Jesse's the one with the cog? He's a good brother, but, yeah, something less like a target for sure."

"Indeed. How about you?"

"Oh, busy. My men aren't nearly as... colorful as yours are, but they're good soldiers and better brothers. We were getting a head start to Ryloth when they called us in for this. We'll be shipping out soon - just the men cleared for combat." Keeli was silent for a moment. "I don't think it will be enough."

Rex put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that."

Keeli smiled. "I was just going to ask you to say my name in the remembrance."

"Of course."

"So tell me more about these troublesome ARCs."

Rex chuckled. "They actually remind me a lot of us. Echo's more reserved, like you, but he's still up for some fun. And Fives is the crazy one, like me."

"Not from what I hear. Apparently, you're one of the stricter taskmasters in the GAR."

"Eh, I do my duty, and that includes setting an example for my men. Especially under Skywalker's command! Someone has to be the sane one, and as Captain, that's me. Although, I have to admit," Rex snickered softly, "with Fives around, I have gotten away with a few things. I doubt Dogma will ever suspect I was the one who messed with his datapad."

"What did you do?"

"Swapped out his regular content with something more Aide's speed."

Keeli smirked at the memory of their squadmate.

"Anyways, back to Fives and Echo. Their first station was Rishi, 99 mentored them to some degree." Rex paused. "You may want to say his name in the daily remembrance. He died a hero."

Keeli nodded sadly.

"They're the last of their squad...," Rex trailed off. "Don't die," he said quietly. "I don't want to be the last."

"I'll do my best to stay alive," Keeli promised. "But this is a war, vod'ika."

Rex nodded sadly, and was quiet.

"Oh, come on, Kitty-cat, cheer up! I don't intend on dying any time soon!"

"No one ever does."

Keeli sighed. "Look, Rex: I'm not going to go off and pull a Skywalker-"

"That's a thing?"

"That's a thing. But if I die defending my brothers and my general, I'll be happy. And if I'm half the galaxy away, there'll be nothing you can do."

"Comforting."

"Rex."

"Okay." Rex held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just worried about my ori'vod - even though he's technically younger than me."

Keeli laughed. "Yes, but then there's the question of maturity..."

"You win."

Keeli's comlink chimed then. _"Has anyone seen Captain Keeli?"_

"This is the Captain. What is it, Ally?"

 _"The transport's on its way dirtside, sir."_

"I'm on my way." Keeli put a hand on Rex' shoulder. "Koy'acyi, vod."

Rex sighed and returned the gesture. "Koy'acyi, Keeli."

Keeli winked. "I'll see you after the war."

...oOo...

 _ ***waves sheepishly* Hi.**_

 _ **It was fun to write Rex in this one: a little younger, a little less reserved, more open and relaxed around his big brother. We see brotherhood all throughout the war - Fives and Echo, Waxer and Boil - but never for Rex. Part of that is because he's the captain, I'm sure, and that makes sense, but I really just want him to have one of those close brothers. And, well, Keeli... We don't see enough of him, and if anyone would be the Captain's vod, I think it'd be him.**_

 _ **I also got to incorporate a few other headcanons in:**_

 _ **1\. Rex is a lot more like Fives than he's willing to admit.**_

 _ **2\. All the great clones were mentored by 99 in some way.**_

 _ **The Kitty-cat/Bullsheep exchange was inspired by a deleted scene from the first Thor movie, and that was fun to imagine as well. (Virtual cake to whoever knows where the line "good soldiers, better brothers" came from!)**_

 _ **All in all, I enjoyed writing this one-shot (even though it made me cry at the end, because - well, we all know what happens to Keeli on Ryloth), and I hope you enjoyed it, too.**_

 _ **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but, please, no flames.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Namarie!**_

 _ **-River**_


End file.
